


30 Days - Fun

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [9]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short and sweet cause I've been playing video games all day, not very happy with it either but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark's last day at your apartment and you try desperately to squeeze in some fun before the overwhelming feeling of sadness kicks you in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, a short one. I've been playing Dragon Age all day and studying the rest. Muse is a bit shitty, but I tried!
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!

Mark's confession still hadn't quite sunk in yet. He had stunned you into silence after he had spoke, leaving you floundering for words. Sure, you hadn't been together that long, and you'd seen each other even less, but was it love?

You hadn't told him you loved him back, but he seemed, for the most part, okay with it. Mark had told you not to lie to him just to make him feel better, and that lifted the guilt from your shoulders a bit. You weren't sure you loved him, but you knew that you most definitely did not hate him. You were hovering in a weird place between love and lust.

He was due to leave tomorrow and you were dreading taking him back to the airport. You had to be strong, but you just didn't want for him to go. He had to, obviously; Mark had his own place and he had to get recording his own stuff. Although the two of you had recorded endless shenanigans, Mark needed to go home.

It would be weird without him. It had become almost routine waking up next to him every morning, laughing and giggling over games for most of the day before settling down to watch movies whilst you sat on his lap. It would be empty without him, actually.

"Shit, fuck!" you yelled at Mark as the two of you recorded a Slenderman let's play. "He's coming for us that's it I'm out byebyebyebye." you pushed your chair away and took a few steps from your computer, leaving Mark guffawing loudly.

"You're not scared of little old Slendy, are you?" he teased, turning back to the camera to grin into it. "She's scared of Slendy! Come on," he turned around again and beckoned you over. "We can do this! Slendy ain't gonna stick his tentacles up our butts tonight!"

"I'm gonna regret this," you sighed and sat back in your chair, resuming control of the mouse. "If I have nightmares for the rest of my life, it's your damn fault." you grunted at Mark as you watched the screen carefully. Slenderman flickered in front of you and you shrieked, throwing the mouse across the desk, resulting in the poor character staring up at the sky whilst Mark tried to make him run away. "I hate horror games. Why did I let you talk me into doing this?!"

"Cause you knew it'd be funny," Mark grinned, placing the mouse in your hand again. "Come on! Two more pages, and we're Slendy free!"

"Slendy free, my ass," you snorted, giving the camera a poignant and annoyed look. "Let's play Slendy!" you said, imitating Mark's voice. "It'll be fun, Mark said. You won't shit your pants, Mark said."

"I did say that, huh?" Mark giggled childishly. "It is fun! Watching you squeal is the funniest thing I've seen since I got here!"

"Oh, fuck off," you jokingly snarled, giving him a soft push. Mark grinned at you and you stuck out your tongue in retaliation. "One more page! We're so fucking boned."

"Slendy can't touch this, no way," Mark snickered. "Wilford Warfstache and his wonderful assistant Wiiilforda are on the case!" he said triumphantly, elbowing you gently in the ribs.

After ten minutes of wandering, you finally located the last page and eventually, escaped Slenderman's clutches. You sighed as you placed your hand over your heart and bid farewell to your viewers, quitting the game and stopping the recording.

"I am never, ever playing fucking horror games with you again." you said tiredly, rubbing at your eyes. "I don't even play horror games! I like stupid, silly games! Adventure games! Not 'I'm-going-to-make-you-pay-to-shit-your-pants' games."

"Oh come on, it was fun!" Mark replied, stretching out and wrapping his arm around you. "I like playing horror games with you. Seeing you squeal is funny." he teased. You huffed and pushed him away. "Oh, let me guess, you've never laughed at me squealing at horror games?"

"Okay, I have, but that doesn't mean that-" Mark interrupted your argument with a well timed kiss, grinning at you as he pulled away. "I swear to God, Mark." you grumbled, standing up from your chair. "You are a pain in the ass, sometimes."

"That's 'cause I'm the crazed butt stabber!" Mark joked, bringing an amused smile to your face. "You smiled! I'm off the hook!" he grinned, dancing away as you opened your mouth to argue again.

"Fine, fine, you're off the hook." you rolled your eyes. "I need to edit. Fancy getting some food for us? You can either make something or, I dunno, order out." you shrugged. "I got an app on my phone,so look on there if you can't be arsed cooking."

You sat down at your computer and began to edit the Slenderman let's play, sighing as you cut and copied and shuffled things around. In the end, you managed to cut it down to twenty minutes, forcing yourself to keep all the screeches and yelps in.

"I ordered pizza, is that cool?" Mark called. You nodded and raised a hand, too busy to turn around. Video uploaded, you finally relaxed in the chair and felt sad all of a sudden. And you face was wet. Were you crying? "[Y/N]?" Mark was beside you, looking at you with concern. Shit, you were crying.

"I'm fine," you blubbered, sitting up properly in your chair and wiping your eyes. "I just got... Slenderman in my eye." you faked a laugh and turned to Mark to try and grin, but looking at him made it worse. "I can't believe you have to go home tomorrow." you whined softly, standing up and pressing your forehead against his chest. Mark draped his arms around you and held you close.

"I know," he kissed the top of your head gently and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you. It'll be awfully quiet back in LA."

"Be quiet here, too," you murmured, sniffling. "I wish I could go with you. It'd be nice, to live with you, I mean." you half-shrugged. "LA sure as hell beats London any day. Doesn't rain every other day, weather's nice, less chavs."

"I wish you could come with me, too," Mark sighed. "But there's all sorts of paperwork to sort out. Getting a green card would be a pain in the ass."

"You're telling me." you sighed and let go of Mark, flopping down heavily on the couch. He sat down beside you and you put your head on his lap. "Gotta be useful else I can't enter. That, or I gotta marry an American." you huffed. Everything was all complicated and dumb and you wish it wasn't.

Mark was about to respond when the buzzer to your apartment rang. Your face lit up; pizza! Mark grinned and answered, letting the delivery man up. A few moments later, pizza exchanged hands and you and Mark stuffed your faces full of delicious food.

"[Y/N]..." Mark said after you had finished the pizza. You looked over at him expectantly. "You know I said I loved you at the wedding? I meant it."

"I know," you replied with a sad smile. "I didn't say it back because... I didn't know if I did or not. But I know I do, Mark," you scooted over to him and gave him a tight hug. "I love you too, and I'm gonna bloody miss you. Come on," you take his hand and drag him over to the computer. "Let's get one last silly fun thing done before the night's done."


End file.
